Saga Pan con chocolate
by milly loca
Summary: Después de una tragedia, Francis se convierte en un patán que solo ve a las mujeres como objetos, pero entenderá que tener a mas de una mujer causa problemas. (La saga es de AlexTrip Sands)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda pues aquí les traigo esta adaptación de una de mis sagas de Vocaloid favoritas, una de varias a decir vedad, pero bueno como decía, aquí les dejo la adaptación de esta Saga de Pan con Chocolate.**

 **Espero que les guste y que se rían y lloren conmigo :D**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones usadas en esta historia son mías son de sus respectivos creadores nwn**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Una noche en el Club.**

Era un día viernes y en la universidad de HetaCity una chica ejemplar se alistaba para salir con sus amigas, Tory y Anya, el nombre de esta chica era Madeline Williams, era la estudiante modelo ademas de bonita, todos se morían por ella, pero ella no les hacia mucho caso.

Pero esa noche estaba lista para irse de fiesta con sus amigas rusa y lituana.

Ya estaba lista para esa noche se vio con sus amigas fuera de su residencia de estudiante, las dos chicas al ver a su amiga canadiense se acercaron a ella.

-¿Lista para pasarla en grande amiga?-Pregunto Anya sonriendo a Maddie.

-Estoy lista-Dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Muy bien vamos-Dijo ahora Tory abrazando a sus amigas.

Las tres se fueron al club donde se reunían los estudiantes para pasar el rato y divertirse, cuando llegaron la música estaba a tope y había gente bailando, bebiendo y riendo, todo era divertido, un rato después de llegar Tory y Anya empezaron a beber vodka y a Maddie la sacaban a bailar los chicos.

En un rato mas, la lituana y la rusa estaban ahogadas de borrachas mientras hablaban y bebían, y Madeline ya se estaba aburriendo cuando en ese momento vio llegar a tres personas de lo mas irritantes para medio mundo, esos eran Alfred, su primo, Gilbert y Antonio, pero uno de ese grupo le llamo la atención.

Este chico era el conocido chico nuevo, el que venia de una pequeña provincia francesa a estudiar a HetaCity, se acerco a el y le hablo.

-Bonjour-Lo saludo en su idioma.

-Bonjour-Le devolvió el saludo algo sonrojado el joven francés.

-Me llamo Madeline pero tu me puedes llamar Maddie-Dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Francis-Se presento algo tímido y le sonrió.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una cancion que le gustaba y se animo a sacar a bailar al francés.

Mas no pudo evitar cantar la cancion que estaba sonando.

- **Te invito a bailar con el ritmo de esta música que ahora no va a parar-** Canto mientras jalaba a Francis a la pista de baile- **Acércate a mi que quiero bailar con un chico que yo se que no pueda parar.**

En ese momento, sus amigas se levantaron para seguirla en su canto.

 **-Conmigo tu-** Canto mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello sonriendo.

 **-Esta noche-** Cantaron sus dos amigas haciéndole coros.

 **-Vas a gozar-** Canto divertida.

 **-Disfrutaras mucho-** Cantaron la lituana y la rusa sonriendo.

 **-Te va a encantar-** Jalo a Francis de su corbata sonriendo, el francés igual sonrió divertido.

- **No vas a querer parar-** Ambas chicas estaban bailando juntas era obvio que habían bebido mucho.

 **-Esta fiesta que te espera-** Y era cierto, todo el mundo se divertía.

- **Yo se que tu quieres bailar y beberás para que tus pies se** **muevan-** Le dio un poco mas de vino a Francis- **Ven conmigo.**

 **-Haven a good** **time-** Al parecer sus clases de ingles le sirvieron a sus amigas.

 **-Youll haven a good** **time-** Canto la canadiense feliz de la vida.

 **-Bailaremos** **juntos-** Cantaron las otras dos contentas.

 **-Se que** **te-** Canto tomando de la mano al joven francés.

 **-Escucha la música-** Bebieron un poco de vodka.

 **-Gusta esta música-** Y al parecer estaba en lo cierto, ya que el rubio de esa música.

 **-Que sabemos que te gusta-** Cantaron las otras dos.

 **-Deja que tus pies-** Noto que debido al alcohol le costaba moverse bien.

 **-Muévete-** Le aconsejaron la otras dos mientras bailaban junto a ellos.

 **-Se muevan ya-** Trato de que le siguiera.

 **-Baila con el ritmo-** Siguieron con su canto las otras dos.

 **-Sigue el ritmo-** Le aconsejo ahora la canadiense.

 **-Baila, baila, baila, baila-** Le animaron las otras dos.

 **-Y déjate llevar-** Canto feliz al ver que el rubio francés le hizo caso, y ahora se divertía con ellas.

 **-Esta chica te acompañara-** Cantaron las otras dos empujando a Maddie con Francis, los cuatro rieron divertidos.

En ese momento, todo el mundo se encontraba bailando y divirtiéndose a su alrededor.

- **Yeah! Come on Baby!-** Exclamo alegre, en su vida se había divertido tanto- **Come on Baby, dance with us all night long, all night long, come on baby, dance wiht us all night long, all night long.**

 **-La fiesta empezó, vamos a bailar, vamos a cantar se que no te arrepentirás, no voy a parar, se que te gusta el ritmo que yo contigo llevo aquí** **"Tonight"-** Al parecer sus amigas se habían ido a sentar.

 **-Yo se que tu quieres bailar y beberás para que tus pies se muevan, deja ese estrés y ven acá, relájate, que la barra te espera, si la pasas bien debes continuar con la música que infecta todo tu ser-** Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo bailando con Francis y era obvio el que chico igual.

 **-Sigue sin parar, se que te gusta el ritmo que yo contigo llevo aquí "tonight", desde que te vi entrar supe que gozarías, mírame y dime si quieres que este contigo-** Lo miro a los ojos y el hizo los mismo- **Si la pasas bien te voy a esperar si tu quieres mas mi numero te voy a dar**.

- **Despues de las tres me voy a marchar pero quiero que recuerdes quien te hizo gozar-** Le dijo cantando sonriendo.

 **-Esta noche tu has conquistado a ese chico que ha llegado desde un pueblo muy lejano-** Cantaron las otras dos mirando de lejos a la pareja seguir bailando- **Esta noche hemos gozado ver el baile que te traes para poder conquistarlo a el.**

Después de mucho todos se fueron, Maddie se propuso a dejar al pobre francés que estaba algo ebrio, pero que a pesar de eso el chico no se porto mas con ella o con sus amigas, se porto como todo un caballero a pesar de su estado, y eso le agrado.

Una vez ya en la puerta de la casa de Francis este se despidió diciendo algo que hizo sonreír a las tres chicas.

-¡Chicas, me la pase super bien!-Y entro a su casa.

Maddie solo sonrió y decidió llevar a sus casas a sus amigas.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerles y se me olvido decir que esta sera algo así como un musical, que espero que les guste.**

 **Bien creo que ya era todo lo que diré.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**

 **PD: Me van a odiar con lo que viene uwu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno segundo capitulo del fic "Pan con Chocolate", espero que les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Las canciones y la historia que en ellas se relata son propiedad de AlexTrip Sands y Yesi-Chan, y los personajes son propiedad de Himayura.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2.**_

 _ **Yo te espero.**_

Ya habían pasado meses desde aquella noche de fiesta y Francis y Madeline estaban en una relación se les notaba muy felices y así era, todo parecía ser perfecto hasta que un día toda esa felicidad se hizo amargura cuando Maddie se tuvo que ir muy lejos para no volver, dejando a Francis en una profunda depresión.

Los años pasaron y el francés logro graduarse de la universidad a duras penas, ahora trabajaba como publicista y fue en ese oficio donde la conoció, Alice Kirkland, una joven inglesa muy bella pero con un carácter fuerte, le costo que saliera con el pero al final lo logro, pero el ya no sentía amor por las mujeres ya que después de esa mala experiencia con Maddie, ya no creía en el amor, y solo miraba a las mujeres como algo pasajero.

Aunque después de un tiempo de relación Francis se fue a vivir con ella y un día fue cuando ocurrió, estaba en el parque y la miro, tan hermosa como cuando la conoció, Madeline le estaba sonriendo de manera tierna mientras le hablaba, el solo la miraba.

- **Aunque junto a ti no este presente y me borres de tu mente yo te llevo aquí en mi ser-** Le canto sonriendo- **No me importa que seas diferente o te entregues plenamente al calor de otra mujer, yo aquí estaré.**

Era obvio que le estaba garantizado que ella siempre lo iba a amar aunque el ya no.

- **Y to te esperare-** Escucho cantar a gente a su lado pero no había nadie mas con ellos.

- **Callada porque se que falta poco y seré otra vez tu amada-** Le canto con cierta esperanza.

- **Y te esperare-** Volvieron a cantar las voces.

 **-Confiada, te tendré otra vez conmigo, no podrás hacer mas nada, mas nada-** Casi le amenazo o por lo menos así lo sintió el francés.

 **-Aunque no me mires yo te miro, se tus penas y descuidos, siempre estoy donde tu estés-** Se sintió acosado cuando Maddie le dijo aquello- **Aunque ya no quieras visitarme, ni gladiolas regalarme mi momento esperare, ¡y aquí estaré!**

 **-Y yo te esperare-** Se volvieron a oír las voces.

 **-Callada, porque se que falta poco y seré otra vez tu amada-** Le garantizo con determinación la pequeña canadiense.

 **-Y yo te esperare-** Cantaron las voces un poco mas cerca de el.

 **-Confiada, te tendré otra vez conmigo, no podrás hacer mas nada, ¡Mas nada!** -Canto con mas fuerza la ultima parte de esa oración- **No te escaparas**.

Francis ya estaba muerto del miedo en este punto.

 **-Hay yo te espero, hay yo te espero papa-** Cantaron las voces mas animadas que antes.

- **Hay no me importa donde te metas, en un baúl o en una maleta, no te salvaras-** Le garantizo dando a entender que no se podría esconder de ella.

- **Hay yo te espero, hay yo te espero papa-** Se volvieron a oír las voces esta vez mas cerca suyo, en ese momento, Francis estaba caminando para alejarse de ese lugar.

- **Y aunque a esa tipa le des tu cuerpo, me quedo con tu alma esa no se muere jamas-** Le canto alegremente, Francis apuro el paso para alejarse de esa visión de su pasado.

- **Hay yo te espero, hay yo te espero papa-** Volvió a repetir el coro de voces del mas allá.

- **En la bajadita, en la bajadita te espero, y si estas chorreao, te compras un perro y asunto arreglado-** Dijo de manera divertida la chica.

 **-Hay yo te espero, hay yo te espero papa-** Cantaron el coro una vez mas.

 **-No tengo prisa, no estoy apura, no estés pendiente del tiempo, yo tengo la eternidad-** Le dijo dando a entender que siempre lo iba a esperar.

Francis en ese momento llego a la salida del parque un poco mas tranquilo de ya no escuchar esas voces.

- **Yo te espero-** Y volvieron las voces, esta vez corrió para alejarse lo mas pronto de ese sitio.

 **-Porque te quiero-** Le canto Maddie casi cerca de el.

 **-Yo te espero-** Cantaron las voces un poco mas fuerte y cerca suyo.

 **-Y no desespero-** Dando a entender que esperara tranquila.

- **Yo te espero-** -Casi gritaron las voces cerca de sus oídos.

- **Esto es eterno, no tiene espacio ni tiempo-** Canto segura de que su amor por mas que Francis quisiera negar que existió, siempre iba a estar presente.

 **-Yo te espero-** Las escucho un poco mas cerca.

 **-Ni aunque te escondas en China, Miami o Afganistán, ya tu destino esta escrito y a mi lado tu vendrás-** Exclamo dando a entender que nunca iba a escapar de ella y su recuerdo.

 **-Yo te espero-** Exclamaron las voces animadas.

 **-Yo te voy a contar, lo que sucederá-** Lo estaba siguiendo mientras que Francis corría.

- **Yo te espero-** Las voces lo seguían.

 **-De tu casa saldrás-** Le contó como una predicción de su futuro.

- **Yo te espero-** Repetían las voces.

- **En la calle estarás-** Mientras que Maddie le decía aquello Francis seguía corriendo por las calles.

- **Yo te espero-** Las voces no se callaban.

- **El camión no veras-** En ese momento llego a una avenida de transito y se escucho un camión venir.

 **-Yo te espero-** Esta vez usaron mas fuerza.

 **-¡Todo terminara!-** Exclamo la Canadiense mientras el francés no alcanzo a correr.

En ese momento, Francis despertó sobresaltado, estaba en su cuarto miro a su lado y durmiendo estaba Alice, miro a su reloj y miro que aun era de noche y que ya era muy tarde debido a la hora por lo que regreso a dormir.

-Ese sueño fue raro-Susurro para si mismo, mientras volvía a quedarse dormido.

En la ventana del cuarto, mirando al interior, estaba una figura corpórea de una mujer hermosa, esa era Madeline que solo miraba dormir al amor de su vida con esa otra chica, solo sonrió un poco.

- **Aunque de este sueño te despiertes y después no lo recuerdes, esta noche volveré, aunque a mi tumba no regreses, aunque ya por mi no reces por tu muerte aguardare-** Canto mientras que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla mientras que sonreía- **Yo aquí estaré.**

Y terminando esa pequeña frase se desvaneció en el aire.

* * *

 **Si damas y caballeros Madeline Williams esta muerta, ya que en la historia original el personajes de Maika muere de Cáncer, y si me odian lo entenderé, yo llore con esta cancion y con la historia en si XD**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
